poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
No Fear
No Fear is a song from The Swan Princess. Lyrics Regular Version Odette We’re off on a mission We’re tough; in good condition Puffin We're short Odette But standing tall All No fear! Odette There's danger around us Jean-Bob They'd hurt us if they found us Speed Our backs are to the wall All No fear! Odette ‘Cause we have all the courage we require Puffin Take it from a frequent flyer Odette Try your luck Odette & Puffin Our plan will fly All No fear! Jean-Bob This plan if applied’ll Be simply suicidal You’ll be a sitting duck All No fear! Jean-Bob Suppose that I do this Who knows if we’ll live through this? How ‘bout a kiss for luck? Odette No Puffin & Speed Fear Odette Our team is shy one green, web-footed volunteer Jean-Bob No way, Jose No chance! Speed No choice Odette & Puffin No fear! All No fear! No fear! No fear! We will take any dare that the other side’ll dare to dream up We’ll fight tough; we’ll play fair But we’re sure to win because we’ll team up. Jean-Bob I’m shaking! I’m leaking! Speed He’s freaking, frankly speaking Jean-Bob We’re riding for a fall All No fear! Jean-Bob She’s gaining! She’s faster! We’re heading for disaster! Puffin Our hero, warts and all! All No fear! Jean-Bob I would be fine if one of us knew how to steer! Puffin Get a grip! Speed Get set Puffin That’s our respect! Jean-Bob No breaks! Speed No sweat Puffin And no regrets! Jean-Bob We’re dead! Speed Not yet Jean-Bob Oh no, not there! All No fear! Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess :Odette ::We're off on a mission :F-Freeman ::We’re tough in good condition :Puffin ::We're short :and Odette ::But standing tall :and the gang ::No fear! :and Odette :: There's danger around us :Jean-Bob ::They'd hurt us if they found us :and the 12th Doctor :: Our backs are to the wall :and the Skylanders :: No fear! :F-Freeman :: ‘Cause we have all the courage we require :Eagle ::Take it from a frequent flyer :Odette ::Try your luck :Mighty Eagle, Odette & Puffin :: Our plan will fly :and the gang :: No fear! :Jean-Bob ::This plan if applied’ll :Ryan ::Be simply suicidal :Oswald ::You’ll be a sitting duck :and the others ::No fear! :Jean-Bob ::Suppose that I do this :T. Monkey ::Who knows if we’ll live through this? :Fairbrother ::How ‘bout a kiss for luck? :F-Freeman :: NO! :& Speed :: Fear :and Odette ::Our team is shy one green, web-footed volunteer :Jean-Bob ::No way, Jose :T. Monkey :: No chance! :and Red (Angry Birds) :: No choice :Odette and the gang :: No fear! :Odette, Puffin, Speed, Star Song and Mighty Eagle ::We will take any dare ::That the other side'll dare to dream up. ::We'll fight tough, we'll play fair ::But we're sure to win because we'll team up :Jean-Bob ::I’m shaking! :Emmet ::I’m leaking! :Speed ::He’s freaking, frankly speaking :(Angry Birds) ::We’re riding for a fall :Dazzlings and the Cyberlings ::No fear! :Jean-Bob ::She’s gaining! :Dazzle ::She’s faster! :Bandicoot ::We’re heading for disaster! :Puffin ::Our hero, warts and all! :and Evil Anna :: No fear! :(Angry Birds) ::I would be fine if one of us knew how to steer! :Puffin ::Get a grip! :Speed ::Get set :Eagle :: That’s our respect! :Jean-Bob :: No breaks! :Song :: No sweat :and Mighty Eagle ::And no regrets! :and Red (Angry Birds) ::We’re dead! :and Star Song ::Not yet :Jean-Bob ::Oh no, not there! :Odette, Crash, Penn Zero and the rest of the gang :: No fear! Trivia *This song is featured in Team Vorton Adventure Series. *This song will be featured in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess. Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:The Swan Princess songs